Dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) is a type of technique that may be used by computing systems to save power. In some examples, DVFS techniques reduce power consumption by reducing a clock frequency of one or more processing elements of a computing system that allows for a corresponding reduction in a voltage supplied to the one or more processing elements. Typically, DVFS may be employed as a workload for the computing system changes. For example, less compute intensive workloads may enable the processing elements to operate at a lower frequency compared to higher or more compute intensive workloads. Memory systems coupled with these processing elements usually need to be reconfigured to account for frequency changes.